Coffee
by yourantidote
Summary: One-shot. What do law school, vodka, and a cup of coffee have to do with each other? One night is the result of a year's worth of unresolved tension between our favourite couple.


Bella threw her head back and moaned as a light kiss was planted on her inner thigh. His firm grip prevented her from tightening her legs around him – was he trying to drive her crazy?

"Please," she whimpered.

"You'll have to be more eloquent, Swan," replied a velvety voice. "Please, what?"

A hand made its way closer to her core, leaving a burning trail up her leg. "Please touch me." Another kiss. Her fingers twitched, his sheets bunched in her tight grip. A finger teasingly caressed her outer folds.

"There!" A strangled noise came out of her throat as a long finger suddenly plunged into her. Peering down through hooded eyes, Bella reached for a head of mess of coppery hair –

A sharp noise suddenly blared in her ear. "Nossa, nossa. Assim você me mata. Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego."

Bella opened her eyes and was greeted by a dark ceiling. Her hand slammed onto the alarm clock sitting innocently on her bedside table. _5:30A.M. _She turned and groaned into her pillow. What irritated her to no end wasn't the time.

_Of all the people to dream about, why did it have to be Edward Cullen?!_

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Bella stumbled out of her dorm room, having gone for a run and then changed into something more presentable than her dad's ratty sweatpants. Though it didn't matter what other students thought about her attire, the professors expected their students to maintain the image of one of the world's most prestigious law schools. While dark jeans and a silk shirt, courtesy of her roommate's shopping tendencies, were hardly flashy they didn't compare to the $50,000 watches and Italian shoes that her classmates tended to wear. Nor could she afford a shiny Rolex, as one of the few students who had worked hard enough for a full scholarship to Volturi Law that year.

Fog covered the campus as Bella made her way to her lecture. She had worked hard, indeed, to secure her spot as a lawyer. There was no doubt in the equation that she would become a lawyer, despite the struggling economy – Volturi students were snapped up in their final year as if they were meat and law firms were starving vultures. This actually led to a relaxed learning environment that Bella greatly enjoyed. The students in her program were generally tight-knit and got along with each other fairly well. Except for one exception.

Edward Cullen was, undeniably, an attractive man. His emerald-coloured eyes and messy, copper-tinted hair were coupled with a chiseled jawline and athletic physique. As one of the top students in their year, it was no surprise that he had girls (quite literally) falling at his feet. It was unfortunate that Bella had done exactly this after meeting him for the first time.

Perhaps this was why Bella Swan and Edward Cullen did not get along. Bella had been struggling to balance a bursting book bag and coffee while rushing to her first lecture of the semester. Unfortunately, she tripped over a stray tree branch and tipped her cup of coffee onto Edward's new, expensive, shirt. Fortunately, she made it to class in time.

Despite her rambling apologies, Bella went on to endure an uncomfortable semester with Volturi Law's golden boy. Alice, Bella's roommate, only seemed to exacerbate the situation. As Edward's favourite sister, his frequent visits to their apartment often resulted in arguments that seemingly turned Bella's face permanently red.

Bella pushed open the doors to a small auditorium and winced as she noticed the only available seat was next to a certain Italian shoe-clad individual. They ignored each other as the professor began his lecture.

"Welcome to the first lecture of your second semester! I trust that you all had a good holiday break. Now that you're all relaxed and have presumably settled in as first years, I'm going to go right into your course outline…"

Bella tuned him out and played with her pen. She frequently fought with Cullen for top spot in the class and knew that she would have no problem with their assignments.

"We're going to try something different this year and pair you all up for your final assignments. It's going to be an argumentative essay; the topic is of your choice. I've already paired you up – here they are." He pushed a button to project a slide onto the screen.

Bella perked up and hoped she would be able to work with Angela. Angela was a quiet, but hard worker who tended to stay out of student gossip. Eyes raking down the lines on the screen, Bella's heart sank. She whipped around to face her classmate.

"Careful, Swan. Wouldn't want to spill your coffee on my shoes, this time."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Look, that's just stupid. You're talking about a topic that has to do with _politics_. Earth to Cullen, we're in Volturi _Law_." Bella grumbled.

"And of course your one-dimensional thinking can't recognize the fact that politicians _create_ laws? Of _course _an analysis of foreign legislative bodies can be tied back to our course." Edward leaned in, eyes glinting.

Bella's eyes narrowed and poked his chest. "Are you forgetting how Banner wants us to focus on common law, here? By using foreign, _civil_, law countries you're going to lead us to a weak argument and a D on this paper." Bella blinked, they were getting awfully close…

"The world isn't in black and white, Swan. There are commonalities between both jurisdictions. I should have known that you wouldn't be able to do the research properly."

Bella let out a small scream of frustration and took a step back. "You're impossible. We've been debating about a _topic_ for an hour. I'm going to go ask Banner to switch partners."

"For once, we agree on something Swan." Edward's eyes flashed with an emotion that Bella couldn't name.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_2 months later…_

"Alice, if Banner had let me switch in the beginning I would be done the stupid paper by now!" Bella pouted in her chair.

"Stop moving, you're going to ruin your make-up!" A pixie of a girl was applying dark eye shadow onto the brunette's eyelids. "Ok, open."

Bella opened her eyes and smiled weakly at her friend. "Thanks, Alice." She looked into the mirror and her eyes widened. Hair tousled, with dark make-up and red lips, Bella was suddenly more confident for their night out.

Rosalie, Alice's cousin, walked into the room holding a dress. "Hey, bitches. Bella, wear this – my idiot of an ex bought this for me and I never touched it. Blue's not my colour."

"Rose, you could wear a garbage bag and make 'plastic' your colour." Bella replied.

"Bella, don't change the topic! Have you ever considered that the only reason you don't get along with my brother is sexual tension?" Rose handed her the dress.

Bella pulled off her robe and shrugged on the dress. "I don't know what you're talking about. If he was interested in me at all he wouldn't insult me, constantly!"

Alice whistled. "Your boobs look amazing in that dress! And are you admitting that _you_ are interested in him then?! Finally."

"No! Look, girls, he's just an asshole. This is why you're taking me out for a night out, remember? I needed a break from this god damned paper? This dress is too short."

Bella stepped in front of her mirror and winced. The dress was nothing like her normal attire – it emphasized the curves she was used to hiding, the tight corset top pushing her chest up and out.

"No it's not! Now hurry up and take a shot with us – we're going to be late if we don't hurry up. Jazzy and Em booked a booth at Twilight for us tonight." Alice poured vodka into three small crystal glasses.

"Oh shut up, you look fuckable and I'm convinced you need to de-stress by getting laid." Rose grabbed the glass and downed it without hesitation.

"Speaking of which, I'm staying over at Jazz's tonight. You'll have the place all to yourself. Put these shoes on." Alice winked.

Bella rolled her eyes and stepped into the stilettos, knowing that Alice would glue them onto her if she refused. "You're both way too horny, no thanks to your boyfriends. I'm not going to do anything tonight, but I'm glad I won't have to listen to you and Jasper! Oh, and if I break my ankle, you're paying for the bill."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Bass pounded through her body as the latest beats at Seattle's top club resonated throughout the small washroom. Alice and Rose had neglected to tell her that Edward would be tagging along with the boys tonight. Upon seeing him sitting at the booth with their classmate, Tanya, hand on his bicep she stormed straight to the bar and downed another vodka shot. _I'm only annoyed because they didn't tell me Edward was coming_, Bella told herself. Hands dried, she stepped out into a small hallway.

"BELLA!" a voice boomed. Bella looked up.

"Hi, James. What are you doing here?" Bella said warily. James was, normally, a reserved classmate but he reeked of alcohol right now.

"I'm here to see you… Bella you look beaaautiful tonight," he slurred.

"Thanks. I'll see you later James." Bella carefully tried to step around him and gasped as she was pushed against the wall. She struggled to push him back, but to no avail.

"But you see me now! I knew you liked me Bella…" he leaned in closer. Bella tried to snap her knee up, like Charlie had taught her, but her legs were pinned too tightly.

"James, get off of me!" she raised her hand up to slap him but he was suddenly wrenched off of her and slammed onto the ground.

"Get off of her and sober up, 'bro.' She's with me," Edward growled.

"Whyyyyy didn't you sayyyy so?" James replied. "I…" He slowly slumped to the floor, passed out in an alcoholic stupor.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked, eyes raking over her body.

"Yeah, thanks…" Bella stumbled, the vodka having finally set in.

"Shouldn't you be with Tanya?" Bella took a step back.

"Ugh, thank God Em distracted her for a bit. I came out here to hide for a bit." Edward lied. He had pushed Tanya off and had watched her make her way to the washroom. He started pushing his way through the crowd when he saw that James had stumbled in after her.

"Oh…" Bella stumbled backwards again. "Stupid shoes." Edward grabbed onto her waist to steady her.

"I think it's ready for you to go home."

Bella tried concentrating on his face, and when she couldn't focus on one Edward she knew he was right.

Edward grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the exit. They made their way towards his Volvo, Bella slowly starting to realize where she was going.

"Why are you even doing this for me? You hate me." Bella pulled her hand away from his.

"I don't hate you." Edward's eyebrows furrowed in… regret? "You just make it too easy for me to tease you sometimes." He pulled the door open for her and she unsteadily stepped in. He stepped around the car and started the engine. "There's a bottle of water in the glove box, you should have it."

Bella sipped slowly on the water and closed her eyes as houses passed by. "I know this semester's been… long… and I know I've been a little difficult. Sorry." _Your hair just drives me crazy. _

"My… hair?" Edward glanced over, amused. Bella flushed red. _Did I say that out loud?_

"Yes, you did. But hey, apology accepted."

"Why are you so frustrating?"

The water had helped to clear her mind but his proximity to her was doing nothing for her brain. Edward's eyes darkened.

"Because you're cute when you blush."

Bella bit her lip and Edward snapped. Bella could suddenly feel elevator wall on her back, and Edward's lips crushed to hers. She stopped thinking, and responded with just as much force. Her fingers tangled into his mane of hair and pulled him closer to her. Their tongues tangled together, struggling for dominance. She tugged on his hair and he bit her lip, she moaned and he pulled her even closer. The elevator dinged and they pulled apart, gasping.

Bella opened her eyes, and found it harder to breathe. He looked exactly the same as in her dreams of him – hair even messier than normal, lips swollen, eyes staring at her with the hunger of a starving man. She made a decision.

Fishing her keys out of her purse, she purred, "Coming, Cullen?"

He looked her up and down, and replied slowly, "You will be, Ms. Swan."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Bella's hands shook as she tried to stick her key into the lock.

"Edward, stop it!" she giggled. The hands on her waist tightened, and the kisses resumed on her neck.

"I don't see why I should," he bit gently.

Bella shivered. "Don't you think my bed would be more comfortable?" The door opened, and Bella shrieked as she was thrown over Edward's shoulders. He kicked the door closed and made his way towards her bedroom.

"Put me down, Edward!" Her struggles stilled when he patted her ass.

"But I thought you wanted to be comfortable?" He threw her down lightly onto her bed. She arched her back as a tongue licked her nipple through her bra. _Where did my dress go? _

"This isn't fair… you're wearing much more than I am." Bella pouted.

"You're right, I don't think my _clothes _are very comfortable either," he hurriedly pulled his clothes off. Bella was struck with an idea.

"Speaking of which, I'm not comfortable _here_ either…" Bella pulled off her underwear and trailed her fingers down between her legs. She stared at his shaft, jutting out proudly, and inserted one finger into herself. "Think… you can make me… feel better?"

Edward snarled and pulled her towards him. He pinned her hands above her head and Bella whimpered as a hot tongue swirled around her nipple. The tongue made its way down her stomach and Bella gasped as two fingers roughly entered her.

Thrusting slowly, Edward asked, "Does this… make you feel any better?" A tongue gave her clit a slow lick.

Bella panted, "Please… faster." The fingers sped up, and a tongue began furiously sucking on her clit. "Edwaaaard," she moaned as her muscles clenched and she saw stars.

"Yes?" Edward smirk faltered as Bella crawled her way towards him. A soft hand gripped his length, and he cursed as he felt a hot mouth surround the tip of cock.

Bella licked the length of his shaft, sucking and squeezing. Edward felt his balls tighten, and pushed her back gently onto the bed. Bella licked her lips, teasingly.

"Vixen."

"You like it."

Edward reached for his wallet, but stopped when Bella called his name. Her eyes suddenly flashed nervously. "I'm… on the pill. I haven't been with anyone in a long time, and… Edward, I trust you." He could only groan as he took in the vision before him. Full breasts heaving, curves finally bared before him, pussy lips shining... his cock twitched.

"Babe, I'm clean too. It's been a while, and I've been tested. Are you sure?" He looked into her eyes – he didn't want her to regret this in the morning. Her eyes were surprisingly clear, and she nodded. Her fingers slowly traced his ab muscles.

"Tell me if it hurts." He managed to grunt as he forced the head of his shaft inside of her. His eyes rolled back into his head. Bella moaned as he slowly thrust his way deeper inside. She was wet enough that he slid his way in, fully inside of her. "Ok?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeeess. Please, Edward, fuck me." His control snapped and he started pounding into her. She was so tight, so hot and wet and _perfect _for him. Her moans increased in volume and he could feel her inner muscles spasming around his cock. Bella threw her head back as she felt her cock rubbing against her special spot, so _deep_ inside of her, and she suddenly saw stars. "Edward!" she screamed his name as she came.

Edward bared his teeth, and tried thinking of new legislative bills to hold off the pressure on his dick. He flipped her onto her stomach and thrust back into her. Bella moaned loudly, still sensitive from her last release.

"Fuck… you don't… know how long… I've been waiting for this baby. That fucking… dress tonight," Edward panted.

"What took… ah! You so long?" Bella clenched her muscles around him.

"Fuuuck!" Edward yelled as he emptied his load into her. His twitching cock pushed her over the edge again, and the couple collapsed onto the bed, spent.

Having slowly regained her breath, Bella turned around to face him, suddenly nervous. What would happen now? Edward kissed her softly on the lips.

"So… can I buy you coffee sometime?"


End file.
